Frozen Misadventures
by jubilauta
Summary: "A story about the one who can't control powers of ice and snow meets the one who can't be seen by others (...)" Elsa torna-se Rainha de Arendelle conhece alguém muito especial nas montanhas gélidas: Jack Frost. Ele está disposto a ajudá-la a lidar com seus poderes e, quem sabe, descongelar seu coração tão destruído pelos anos de solidão.
1. Prologue

_**(...)**_

_**Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!**__**  
**__**Ice has a magic, can't be controlled**__  
__Stronger than one, stronger than ten__  
__Stronger than a hundred men!__**Born of cold and winter air**__**  
**__**And mountain rain combining**__  
__This icy force both foul and fair__  
__Has a __**frozen heart**__ worth mining__So cut through the heart, cold and clear__  
__Strike for love and strike for fear__  
__**There's beauty and there's danger here**__**  
**__Split the ice apart, __**beware the frozen heart**_

_**(...)**_

"_**It's coronation day!"**_ Exclamou Anna, uma jovem e desajeitada princesa de aproximadamente dezoito anos enquanto corria entusiasmada, esbarrando em um dos criados por acidente, assim atravessando os corredores do belíssimo castelo cantarolando, tão animada. Por outro lado, sua irmã mais velha, Elsa, angustiada em no quarto ao lembrar de sua coroação, temendo estraga-la por conta de seus poderes indisciplinados e tão perigosos.

"_**Don't let them in, don't let them see**_**. **_**Be**__**the**__**good girl you**__**always had to be**_**" **_– _Elsa repetiu para si própria as palavras que seu pai, o falecido rei de Arendelle, sempre dizia sobre seus poderes logo após o acidente com sua irmã. Ela soltou um longo suspiro, tentando manter a calma diante da situação, ficar nervosa só faria com que os poderes se manifestassem – o que ela, definitivamente, não desejava. Caminhou pelos corredores do castelo em direção ao salão principal, ordenando que os guardas abrissem os portões de Arendelle para que os convidados pudessem entrar para presenciar o evento.

A capela real, onde ocorreria a coroação, estava completamente lotada de súditos, duques, príncipes e princesas de todos os tipos. Os sinos soaram repetidamente, anunciando o começo da cerimônia, e enquanto Elsa caminhava pelo longo tapete vermelho, o coral cantava em latim para saudar a futura rainha. A cerimônia foi longa e torturante para Elsa, que tentava se manter o mais calma possível – o que era impossível no então momento. Ela inclinou-se para o bispo e este lhe presenteou com uma belíssima coroa de ouro maciço, ornada com diamantes e esmeraldas, e assim que a jovem monarca se endireitou ela levou as mãos na direção do cetro (_sceptre with the cross_) e da orbe. Porém, antes que pudesse tocar nestes o bispo lhe alertou sobre as luvas – que sempre estavam presentes em suas mãos – para que as tirasse. Elsa torceu os lábios, aflita, retirando-as cautelosamente e apanhando os dois enquanto se direcionava na direção dos súditos que permaneciam de pé enquanto o bispo recitava em latim. Os dedos dela tremulavam enquanto segurava os dois objetos, notando que em ambos o gelo começava a se formar, fazendo com que ela prendesse a respiração de imediato. Assim que o bispo terminou de falar, Elsa colocou a orbe e o cetro novamente onde estavam, apanhando as luvas rapidamente enquanto todos a saudavam.

"_**Rainha Elsa de Arendelle!"**_

Todos aplaudiram de pé e Elsa esboçou um singelo sorriso, orgulhosa de si própria por tudo ter dado certo – até aquele momento. Após a interminável coroação o baile de gala começou, a primeira festa que as duas irmãs presenciavam na vida tão solitária que levavam. Anna e Elsa puderam se aproximar novamente durante certo tempo, porém, a mais velha a afastou de imediato, temendo que a machucasse. Arrasada com a atitude de sua irmã, Anna saiu do salão e Elsa continuou próxima ao trono, observando todos os convidados conversarem e dançarem tão descontraídos. Algum tempo depois, Anna voltou, agora puxando um rapaz que a mais velha não pode reconhecer quem era ou quais intenções este tinha com sua irmã – até que estes finalmente falaram o que desejavam – Ah, como aquelas palavras a feriram! Queriam sua benção para se casarem. Casarem sem nem mesmo se conhecerem! _O que Anna estava pensando, afinal? _

"_Não!"_ – disse a então rainha, atônita com a atitude irresponsável de Anna.

"_O quê?"_ – a mais nova questionou, sem entender.

"_Você ouviu. Ninguém aqui vai se casar."_

"_Espere, o quê?" _

A rainha torceu os lábios, temendo que sua irmã fizesse algum tipo de escândalo, porém não poderia deixar sua irmã, _sua amada irmã_, casar-se com um rapaz que nem ao menos sabia quem era!

"_Preciso falar com você, por favor. Em particular." _

"_Não!" – _exclamou a menor, agarrando-se ao braço do príncipe titulado como Hans –_ "Tudo que você tiver que dizer, você pode dizer para nós dois."_

"_Muito bem. Você não pode se casar com um homem que acabou de conhecer, Anna."_

"_Posso sim, é amor verdadeiro!"_

Elsa franziu o cenho, estarrecida com a inocência de sua irmã, dirigindo-se a esta agora em tom autoritário.

"_O que você sabe sobre amor verdadeiro?" _

"_Mais do que você. Tudo que você sabe é afastar as pessoas."_

Aquilo atingiu a rainha como uma facada no peito, não podia acreditar que algo daquele tipo estava acontecendo. _"Tudo que você sabe é afastar as pessoas"_ – de fato, era. Porém ela tinha _motivos_, não queria machucar a irmã.

"_Você pediu minha benção, mas minha resposta é __**não**__. Agora, se me dão licença..." _

Elsa afastava-se do "casal" quando o príncipe se dirigiu a si de forma insolente, silenciando-o de imediato e caminhando na direção dos guardas, então ordenando que fechassem os portões pois a festa estava encerrada. Anna revoltou-se com a atitude de sua irmã, agarrando uma de suas mãos e retirando sua luva por acidente, o que fez a mais velha entrar em pânico.

"_Me dê minha luva!" _– suplicou, tentando agarrar a luva das mãos de sua irmã.

"_Elsa, por favor! Eu não posso mais viver assim!" _

"_Então... Vá embora." _

Temendo que se descontrolasse a qualquer momento, Elsa feriu sua irmã com suas palavras na tentativa de afastá-la, porém isto não foi o suficiente. Assim que se virou, Anna voltava a lhe questionar, agora em voz alta, chamando a atenção de todos no salão.

"_O que foi que eu fiz com você?"_

"_Chega, Anna." – _Ela se abraçava, trêmula, caminhando na direção da porta, pretendendo deixar o recinto antes que fosse tarde demais.

"_Não. Por que você me afasta? Por que você afasta a todos? O QUE TANTO VOCÊ TEME?"_

"_EU DISSE BASTA!" _

Descontrolada e tomada pelas emoções Elsa ao se virar para a irmã acabou se descontrolando e assim foi dominada pelos poderes, fazendo com que uma barreira de estalactites pontiagudas feitas de gelo se formassem em volta de si, como uma barreira. Todos olharam a cena espantados, principalmente Anna que encarava sua irmã atônita. A rainha, desesperada, saiu do salão em disparada, correndo pelos corredores do castelo até a porta principal na tentativa de escapar, porém assim que saiu deu de encontro com o resto dos súditos que agora a saudavam.

"_Venha beber conosco, rainha!" "Saudem a rainha!" "Vida longa a rainha"_

Elsa parou em frente a uma senhora que carregava um bebê em seu colo e esta logo percebeu que a rainha estava aflita, perguntando-lhe o motivo. Espantada, a jovem recuou os passos, atingindo a fonte e assim que a tocou esta a congelou de imediato, fazendo com que todos entrassem em pânico, afastando-se desta. Antes que pudesse fugir um dos convidados que estavam no salão chamou a atenção dos guardas.

"_Lá está ela! Parem-na!"_ – gritou um deles.

"_Por favor, fiquem longe de mim! FIQUEM LONGE!"_ – seus poderes voltaram a dominá-la e esta lançou uma rajada de gelo nos guardas que caíram de imediato.

"_**Monstro! MONSTRO!"**_

De fato, era um monstro, sentia-se a pior das criaturas naquele momento, questionando o motivo de ser amaldiçoada por este "dom". Fitou as pessoas a sua volta que se afastavam assustadas, entendendo que seu lugar não era mais ali e que se continuasse, poderia feri-los, ou pior – matá-los.

Saiu correndo então em direção aos portões, atravessando-os antes que os guardas pudessem lhe alcançar. Sua irmã gritava e tentava chamar sua atenção, porém a então rainha não poderia arriscar de aproximar-se da mesma, poderia machuca-la como da ultima fez que fizera. Chegou ao mar, apavorando-se por não ter para onde correr até que uma camada de gelo começou a se formar em seus pés, descobrindo que seria capaz de atravessar o mesmo. Pisou um dos pés na água que se congelou imediatamente ao toque, firmando os pés do gelo e correndo em direção a outra faixa de terra. Anna tentou atravessar, porém escorregou antes que pudesse, observando a irmã mais velha sumir dentre a escuridão. Flocos de neve caíam agora dos céus e o mar congelava-se gradativamente, congelando até mesmo os navios que se encontravam no porto.

Elsa correu incessantemente durante algumas horas, até alcançar as gélidas montanhas ao norte do continente, longe de qualquer tipo de civilização – o que naquele momento, era um alívio. Ali poderia ficar sem machucar ninguém.

"_Um reino de isolamento... E pelo que parece, eu sou rainha." _– ela soltou um suspiro enquanto analisava as montanhas longínquas, agora percebendo que estava livre e que, finalmente, poderia descobrir do que era capaz. Arrancou a outra luva e a lançou contra o vento, agora não tinha mais o que esconder já que todos haviam descoberto quem era. Resolveu se soltar, deixando o poder se manifestar naturalmente, criando flocos de neve perfeitos que mais pareciam com cristais. Construiu um boneco de neve, idêntico ao que ela e sua irmã faziam quando eram pequenas, divertindo-se em fazê-lo.

Ela agora corria pelas montanhas cobertas de neve, cantando e criando diversos tipos de esculturas na mesma.

"_Let it go, let it go__  
__Turn away and slam the door__  
__I don't care__what they're going to say__  
__Let the storm rage on (...)"_

"_**The cold never bothered me anyway" **__– _disse, enquanto soltava o manto que vestia durante a coroação, deixando que este fosse levado pelo vento enquanto voltava a se divertir nas montanhas.

Não muito longe dali um espirito guardião da neve vagava pelas montanhas lotadas gelo, sentindo-se tão solitário. _Jack Frost_ amava a neve, porém estava começando a ficar cansado de ficar no meio de tanta. Ele viajava pelas montanhas a dois longos e inacabáveis dias e começava a ficar realmente entediado. Jack pairava pela neve, aonde quer que olhasse, não via sinal de vida. Na verdade, para Jack não fazia diferença alguma se houvesse sinal de vida ou não, as pessoas não poderiam vê-lo nunca, estava fadado aquele destino que o Homem na Lua havia lhe traçado, sem nem mesmo saber o motivo de ser condenado a aquela solidão sem fim. Ele se dirigia a Arendelle, na expectativa de que ao menos alguma criança daquele pudesse vê-lo ou pelo menos pudesse se divertir com suas travessas guerras de neve. Ele suspirou pesadamente, acelerando um pouco, procurando não se iludir com os próprios pensamentos, afinal, quem poderia vê-lo? Era nada mais que um espírito. Bom, quem sabe ao redor da montanha existiram moradores que tivessem crianças e estas crianças pudessem vê-lo?

"_Oras, não fantasie as coisas, Jack Frost, seu idiota!" _– ralhou a si próprio, tentando espantar os pensamentos ilógicos – _"Quem estou querendo enganar, afinal? Eu sou o único aqui e sempre serei." _

Ele ergueu o tronco, fitando a lua cheia que iluminava os céus naquela noite, franzindo o cenho para esta.

"_Se eu estou fazendo algo de errado, me diga. Por favor... Me diga, Eu só quero um sinal. Apenas um. Ao menos pode fazer isto por mim?"_

Assim que Jack terminou a frase, o manto púrpura de Elsa lhe atingiu em cheio, fazendo com que ele se desequilibrasse e caísse, chocando-se contra seis metros de neve, afundando ali. Sentou-se, retirando o manto de cima de sua cabeça e corpo.

"_Mas que droga de sinal é esse?" – _exclamou aos céus, enfurecido, até que analisou o manto real, podendo deduzir que pertencia a uma mulher – _"__**What the hell?**__" _

Se levantou da neve com certa dificuldade, apoiando-se no cajado de madeira que sempre estava consigo, assim massageando as nádegas doloridas enquanto analisava as montanhas gélidas, até que notou _algo_ se erguendo no topo de uma destas, arqueando ambas sobrancelhas, curioso.

"_O que é aquilo?" _

Voltou a pairar novamente com o auxílio do vento, sendo levado na direção da curiosa estrutura que se formava na montanha mais alta. Ao lado do pico da montanha havia um gigantesco palácio de gelo, deslumbrantemente azul e brilhante. As torres pontudas reluziam e as portas e paredes apresentavam fantásticos padrões de flocos de neve. O palácio inteiro era feito de gelo! Jack ficou completamente atônito enquanto deslumbrava a magnífica estrutura a sua frente. _Aquele edifício gelado era a coisa mais bela que Jack já havia visto_. Ao se aproximar, ele analisava cada detalhe possível da notável arquitetura, não muito preocupado em entrar, por enquanto, imaginando quem teria construído aquela obra de arte. Quando olhou para cima, viu uma sacada magnífica toda trabalhada em pingentes de gelo e, para sua surpresa, viu uma garota. Oh, não era exatamente uma _garota_ e sim uma jovem dama, aparentemente de sua idade que trajava um vestido azul que parecia ser feito de cristal. Ela se apoiava na sacada, com os olhos fechados, como se apreciasse o simples fato de estar ali. Jack Frost percebeu que sua certeza de antes estava completamente errada.

_Ela_ era a criatura mais _bela_ que ele já havia visto na vida.


	2. Who are you?

Curioso para vê-la mais de perto, Jack pairou em um pequeno e vagaroso redemoinho de flocos de neve até alcançar a sacada, adentrando no palácio antes que a jovem fechasse as imensas portas de gelo maciço. Ele analisou a arquitetura atentamente, maravilhado com as belíssimas estruturas de gelo que a jovem havia criado. Voou na direção do imenso lustre translúcido, apoiando-se neste com o cajado de madeira e, enquanto rodava os olhos pelo salão, Jack expeliu um comentário sobre a arquitetura para si próprio, porém sua voz ecoou pela extensão do cômodo.

"_**It's amazing!**__ Essa garota tem talento!"_

Elsa parou de imediato, ainda próxima a porta ao escutar a voz desconhecida e tão rente de si, erguendo o tronco e se deparando com a figura de um _rapaz misterioso_ agarrado ao lustre por uma espécie de bastão. A rainha expeliu um grito para ele, recuando os passos e mirando ambas as mãos na direção dele, temendo que fosse atacada.

Aquela atitude o deixou completamente confuso._ Afinal, por que aquela garota gritara? O que podia tê-la assustado? _Jack olhou ao redor e por de trás dos próprios ombros, buscando o motivo para seu pânico, mas não notou nada diferente ou assustador. _"Será que ela ouviu o que eu disse?" _– pensou isso seria impossível, ninguém tinha capacidade de vê-lo ou ouvi-lo. Afastou novamente estes pensamentos, agora tentando entender o que poderia ter acontecido.

Curioso, ele resolveu se aproximar ainda mais da jovem, pousando em frente desta enquanto se mantinha equilibrado em cima do cajado congelado, que _aparentava_ ser tão frágil.

"_Qual é o seu problema?" – _disse ele pendendo a cabeça ao lado enquanto a examinava.

Elsa correu os olhos pelo pálido rapaz, o analisando atentamente. Fixou as órbitas azuis tão cristalinas quanto gelo contra as dele, deslumbrada com a semelhança que estas tinham com as próprias.

"_Quem é você?" _– disse a rainha, alarmada com qualquer movimento do maior.

Ele franziu o cenho com a pergunta, impressionado com a maneira que esta aparentava dirigir a si – e ela estava! – Torceu os lábios, receoso, agora apontando o indicador contra o próprio peito.

"_Você consegue me ver?"_

"_Como faz isso?"_

_**Ambos disseram ao mesmo tempo.**_ Entreolharam-se por alguns segundos e Elsa apontou para o cajado de madeira parcialmente congelado que sustentava o rapaz. Ele arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, porém antes que pudesse voltar a questioná-la esta tocou o bastão receosamente, empurrando-lhe com a ponta dos dedos. Jack desequilibrou, chocou-se contra o piso de gelo e emitiu um pequeno grunhido de dor.

"_**Ouch!" **_– exclamou o rapaz, sentando-se no assoalho álgido – _"Sério, qual é o seu problema? Por que você fez—"_

Jack se interrompeu, observando agora que a garota segurava seu cajado, notando que o mesmo começava a gelificar por conta dos poderes indisciplinados desta. Permaneceu atônito com tal efeito que ela exercia sob o objeto, não conseguindo entender o motivo.

"_Espera... Eu que faço as perguntas aqui. Como VOCÊ faz isso, afinal?" _– disse Jack, levantando-se e apontando para o cajado que agora jazia nas mãos da jovem.

"_Isso...?."_ – ela desviou o olhar brevemente para o objeto e em seguida para o rapaz – _"Isso o quê?"_

"_Ninguém consegue me tocar ou ao meu cajado. Mas você consegue! Como?"_

"_Ora, porque ninguém conseguiria?" _– disse Elsa enquanto apontava o cajado na direção dele, tocando-o com a ponta do objeto de madeira –_ "Viu? Você está aqui, bem na minha frente e eu posso te tocar."_

As orbes azuis translúcidas do garoto esbugalharam ao toque do cajado contra seu próprio peito, o que fez com que um largo e espontâneo sorriso surgisse nos lábios dele.

"_Você consegue me tocar!" _– disse enquanto saltava, entusiasmado.

"_Obviamente." – _respondeu a rainha, em tom irônico, devolvendo o objeto de madeira ao dono.

"_Você pode me ver! Pode me tocar!" _– ele saltou no ar, soltando uma deliciosa gargalhada. Deu uma volta completa, parando em frente a garota novamente, com um largo sorriso nos lábios.

Elsa observou a estranha e incomum cena sem compreender o que o garoto queria dizer com aquilo, afinal ele estava na sua frente e podia tocá-lo como qualquer outra pessoa. Porém a jovem rainha começava a pensar que ele seria _apenas_ um fruto de sua imaginação. _E que bela imaginação_, pensou.

"Eu não entendo... Por que diz isso?"

"_Porque ninguém acredita em mim. E se não acreditam em mim, não conseguem me ver ou me tocar." – _disse, se apoiando no cajado.

"_Isso é tolice! Como o fato de alguém acreditar ou não em você interfere na sua existência? Isso não tem lógica alguma." _

"_Bem, eu nunca entendi isso direito também... Mas o homem na lua—"_

"_Espere, homem na lua?" – _Elsa interrompeu, expelindo um breve riso – _"Acho que você bateu a cabeça quando caiu."_

"_Ele existe, ok?" – _disse ele, em um tom inteiramente infantil. Cruzou os braços e desviou o olhar momentaneamente – "_Ele que me fez ser quem eu sou." _

"_E... O que exatamente você é?" _– ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, curiosa.

"_Ah, bem..." -_ disse ao mesmo tempo em que torcia os lábios, não tendo ideia do que responder. Jack não sabia quem era. – _"Não sei explicar o que ou quem eu sou exatamente."_

"_Acho que nisso eu entendo você, afinal, nem eu mesma posso dizer quem sou." – _disse ela tristemente, enquanto recordava de sua irmã. Soltou um longo suspiro, tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos dolorosos, assim voltando a fitar o rapaz a sua frente. – _"Porém posso ao menos me apresentar, não?"_ _– _esboçou um sorriso singelo, logo o desfazendo– _"Meu nome é Elsa, a rainha da neve e do trono de Arendelle."_

"_Rainha da neve? Pffff-" – _Jack riu, zombando dela – _"E depois eu quem bati a cabeça!"_

"_Me desculpe?" _– Ela cruzou os braços, franzindo o cenho, parecendo não aprovar a forma debochada do rapaz.

"_Eu vago a muitos anos por estas terras e jamais ouvi falar da existência de uma rainha invernal!"_

"_Pois agora você sabe que existe uma!" – _ralhou ela. – "De qualquer forma, você não me disse seu nome."

"_Meu nome é Jack Frost e—" _

Antes que pudesse completar a frase foi interrompido pela jovem agora enfurecida.

"_Ora, não só tem a ousadia de dizer que eu não existo como tem a capacidade de mentir o próprio nome!" _– bradou ela, furiosa – _"Jack Frost é um personagem de um livro fictício, e ele não parece nada com você." _– a rainha cruzou os braços, voltando a analisar o rapaz pálido, reparando o quanto ele era símile com o personagem das histórias que costumava ler.

E Então Elsa se recordou quando era criança, antes de ferir Anna com seus poderes, na época em que seus pais ainda eram vivos.

_(...)_

_- "Vou lhes contar uma história, meninas..." – dizia sua mãe, a doce rainha de Arendelle – "Era uma vez um rapaz, um belo e carismático jovem que ganhou o dom de poder de criar a neve e trazer o inverno."_

_- "Como minhas mãos, mamãe?" – perguntava Elsa, com certa de cinco anos de idade. Sua mãe suspirou fundo. _

_- "Sim, querida. Como suas mãos. Mas... A situação é diferente. A lenda diz que ele tem o costume de desenhar em janelas congeladas, formar belíssimas figuras como nuvens e flocos de neve. – ela sorriu, acariciando as madeixas das ambas garotas que estavam tão entretidas em sua história – "E, se sentirem o nariz formigar em dias de frio, não se assustem, é ele." _

_- "Qual é o nome dele, mamãe?" – era a voz de Anna, com aproximadamente três anos de idade._

_- "Seu nome é Jack Frost."_

_(...)_

_**Jack Frost. Jack Frost. Jack Frost.**_

Aquele nome não saia de sua cabeça. Então aquele era Jack Frost? O personagem fictício de sua infância. O dono das histórias e aventuras imaginárias que Elsa criava quando criança e que amenizavam sua solidão no castelo. Como ele poderia existir? E mais, como ele poderia estar bem ali, na sua frente?

"_Não estou mentindo, eu sou Jack Frost." –_ confirmou o rapaz – _"E, é sério que existe um livro sobre mim?" – _um sorriso travesso se formou nos lábios de Jack que se divertia com a ideia – _**"I look good in it?"**_

"_Existe sim e eu tenho uma das cópias. Sabe, quando eu era pequena... Não podia ter muito contato com as pessoas e ficava a maior parte do tempo trancada no quarto. As histórias de Jack Frost me faziam companhia durante os dolorosos dias sozinha."_

Ela esboçou um singelo sorriso ao se recordar das histórias, o que tornou suas feições tão graciosas, fazendo com que o rapaz pálido ficasse atônito com a beleza que esta emanava.

"_E você se imaginava fugindo comigo, huh?"_ – suas bochechas enrubesceram, contrastando com sua pele pálida.

"_Com você não, com Jack Frost!"_ – Elsa o corrigiu, soltando um longo suspiro.

"_**Argh! **__O que eu tenho de fazer pra você acreditar que eu sou o Jack Frost, hum? Já não basta ter me visto voar?" – _ele retirou o capuz que escondia parte de suas madeixas, revelando-as, tão prateadas quando a lua.

Elsa arregalou as orbes assim que o rapaz retirou o capuz, notando o quão semelhante ele era ao Jack Frost dos contos de seu livro. _O cabelo prateado, os olhos tão azuis cristalinos , sua pele tão pálida e gélida._ Porém, não quis dar o braço a torcer, ele _teria_ de provar que realmente era quem dizia ser.

"_Faça nevar!"_

Jack franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços.

"_Por que eu deveria?"_

"_Segundo a lenda, Jack Frost é um espirito travesso da neve, ou seja, ele trás as nevascas, ou seja, se fizer nevar, vou acreditar que é ele."_

Jack encarou a rainha e sorriu travesso, aceitando o desafio. Juntou ambas as mãos e as assoprou, fazendo com que uma esfera de neve com perfeitos padrões fosse produzida. Ele lançou a esfera para cima e ela se rompeu sozinha, assim se transformando em inúmeros flocos de neve que despencaram até o assoalho.

"_Neve!"_ – exclamou ela, alargando o sorriso – _"É você mesmo, Jack Frost!"_

Agora ela finalmente tinha certeza. Aquele garoto era _Jack Frost_, o personagem fictício dos livros e de sua imaginação, o companheiro de sua solidão por tantos anos, agora, tão próximo de si.

A partir daquele momento os flocos de neve caiam sem pressa sob os dois em câmera lenta, desaparecendo pouco antes de tocar o pavimento de gelo. Jack e Elsa se entreolharam mais uma vez, agora com um singelo sorriso estampado nos lábios de ambos – eles tinham apenas uma certeza –_ Não estavam mais sozinhos._


	3. Melted Heart

_**Chapter Three:**__ Melted Heart._

Os olhos azuis cristalinos da jovem cintilavam conforme os belíssimos flocos de neve caíam sob o salão, sumindo pouco antes de tocar o assoalho de gelo. Voltou seu olhar contra a figura do albino - mal conseguindo acreditar que ele era real - assim aproximando-se dele cautelosamente, curiosa. Jack, por sua vez, continuou imóvel enquanto a belíssima jovem se aproximava, estreitando as pálpebras quando esta parou a poucos centímetros de si.

"_**I can't believe It's really you!"**_** - **exclamou ela, entusiasmada.

Jack torceu os lábios, já frustrado com a descrença da jovem, porém antes que pudesse respondê-la, foi surpreendido com _algo inusitado_ – o toque das delicadas mãos desta em sua face. Ele arregalou as órbitas, atônito, enquanto ela deslizava a ponta dos dedos sob sua pálida fronte. Estava chocado, afinal, ninguém nunca foi capaz de tocá-lo como _somente ela _era. Um largo sorriso se formou nos lábios do rapaz enquanto ela lhe tocava a face e em seguida alcançava suas madeixas, bagunçando-as tão gentilmente, o que fez ele expelir uma deliciosa gargalhada. Ela percebeu o que fazia e então afastou as mãos de imediato, nitidamente encabulada, porém ele as segurou, impedindo a loira de se separar de si.

"_Essa sensação... Nunca imaginei que alguém seria capaz de me tocar como você faz." – _disse ele, sustentando o sorriso –_ "Você é incrível. Não precisa parar de fazer isso..."_

Elsa ficou tão surpresa que seu coração bombeou mais rápido, chocando-se contra seu peito com violência, nunca havia sido tocada daquela forma por ninguém. Sentiu as mãos congelarem bruscamente, assustando-se de imediato, temendo machuca-lo.

"_N-não... Não faça isso!" _– a loira puxou ambas as mãos, desvilhenciando dele – "_Eu posso te machucar e não quero fazer isso!"_

"_Me machucar? Por que diz isso?"_

"_Porque eu sou um monstro! Meu poder machuca as pessoas! – exclamou ela, enquanto recuava os passos lentamente – "Machucou a minha irmã, pode machucar você também." _

Jack se aproximou novamente da garota e em um movimento rápido ele segurou uma de suas mãos, entrelaçando os dedos nesta, os mantendo ali. Ela tentou recuar, temendo que o machucasse, porém o rapaz não permitiu, esboçando outro largo sorriso enquanto fixava o par de orbes azuis nas da belíssima jovem e pressionando os dedos gélidos contra os dela.

"_Você não é um monstro."_ - respondeu ele – _"E você não pode me machucar... Porque eu sou igual a você, Elsa. Viu?"_

Ela desviou o olhar para a mão do rapaz que estava entrelaçada a sua, notando que ele era igual a si, afinal, não parecia sofrer os efeitos de seus poderes. Ela pressionou os dedos trêmulos contra a mão do rapaz, torcendo os lábios, lisonjeada por não poder machuca-lo.

"_O que aconteceu com você e sua irmã, hum?"_

"_Eu machuquei minha irmã quando éramos pequenas e nossos pais resolveram nos afastar, para que... Ela não saísse mais ferida e ninguém do reino, incluindo Anna, soubesse do que eu era capaz. Passei anos tendo contato apenas com eles, e ainda assim tinha que ficar longe para não machuca-los."_

"_Isso é horrível... Eles não deveriam ter agido dessa forma!"_ - ele exclamou, indignado.

"_Eu não sei o que faria no lugar deles... Talvez o mesmo." –_ ela suspirou pesadamente _– "Minha irmã não sabia dos meus poderes até minha coroação, agora ela deve me odiar."_

"_Por que ela te odiaria? Não vejo motivos, Elsa." – _ele se apoiou no cajado, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas, curioso.

"_Na minha coroação, Anna veio até mim pedindo a benção para o casamento com um príncipe que ela havia conhecido naquele mesmo dia! Eu fiquei tão furiosa que não pude me controlar e fui –"_

Antes que a jovem pudesse continuar foi interrompida por Jack que parecia completamente frustrado.

"_Espere, você quer dizer que sua irmã ficou noiva com um homem que havia acabado de conhecer?"_

"_Sim!" – _exclamou ela, indignada – _"É loucura, não? Além, ela nem ao menos sabe o nome dele ou a maneira como come!"_

"_Claro que é loucura!" – _Jack cruzou os braços, ainda com o cajado em mãos _– "Ao menos eles deveriam desfrutar de uma noite juntos antes de se casar! Sabe, a melhor maneira de se conhecer é entre quatro paredes e—"_

"_Jack, essa não é a questão!"_ – a loira o interrompeu, encabulada com os dizeres pervertidos do rapaz – _"O que eu quero dizer com tudo isso é que eu e minha irmã... __**It's complicated**__... O acidente e tudo..."_

"_Hey, está tudo bem agora. Respire fundo." _– ele esboçou outro sorriso, aproximando-se novamente da loira –_ "Se quiser, eu posso tentar te ensinar a controlar... E, além disso, posso te ajudar."_

"_Você pode fazer isso, Jack?" – _dessa vez ela deixou o maior se aproximar, mantendo as órbitas fixas nas dele – _"Mas como vai me ajudar?"_

"_**Well, we're gonna have a little fun instead!"**_

Jack sorriu travesso, fazendo com que uma perfeita esfera de neve surgisse em suas mãos apenas com um assopro, lançando esta contra a loira, acertando-a em cheio. Ele expeliu uma deliciosa gargalhada ao notar a breve expressão atônita da jovem, seguida pelo sorriso espontâneo que esta lhe retribuiu.

"_Ora, Jack, seu-!" _

Elsa fez uma pequena e graciosa bola de neve, lançando esta para cima e explodindo em inúmeros flocos de neve que agora caíam sob o assoalho rapidamente. Após alguns segundos o piso estava completamente coberto pela neve, facilitando sua vingança contra o rapaz.

"_Você vai ver, Jack! Eu vou te pegar!" – _disse ela, apanhando a neve com uma das mãos e lançando a bola na direção do rapaz.

"_Tente me pegar, então! Quero ver se é capaz!" _– ele desviou, correndo na direção contrária da loira.

Eles corriam pelo gigantesco salão, realizando uma divertida guerra de bolas de neve, expelindo gargalhadas tão espontâneas e altas. Elsa sentia-se tão completa naquele momento que mal poderia acreditar que era real, fazia anos que não se divertia daquela forma com alguém além de Anna, aquilo lhe fazia realmente feliz.

A brincadeira durou um longo tempo e Elsa já estava começando a se sentir cansada por contínuo esforço, porém não queria que aquele momento acabasse. Ela construiu outra bola de neve e já se preparava para lançar em Jack quando tropeçou na barra do longo vestido, esbarrando no maior e o derrubando contra a camada densa de neve. Caiu sobre o corpo gélido do albino, agradecendo silenciosamente por este ter amortecido sua queda, apesar da dor que ele poderia ter sentido.

Jack a segurou antes que a mesma caísse, forçando esta a permanecer próxima de si mesmo após a queda. Ele entreabriu as pálpebras, fixando as órbitas azuis nas da belíssima jovem que estava com a pele tão rubra, esboçando um singelo sorriso a esta.

"_Jack! M-me desculpe!" _– gaguejou, completamente sem jeito, enquanto se movia cuidadosamente para o assoalho coberto de neve, porém o rapaz lhe impediu, agarrando sua cintura firmemente.

Elsa arregalou as órbitas ao sentir os dedos pressionarem sob sua cintura, desviando o olhar para o albino que sorria tão despreocupado – e aquele sorriso a derreteu de imediato . Estava tão próxima daqueles lábios pálidos que conseguia sentir o hálito do rapaz, provocando um calafrio em sua espinha.

"_J-Jack?"_

Ela chamou por ele, porém este estava tão ocupado a analisando que não escutou seu chamado. Percorreu os olhos pela face rósea da jovem até seus lábios – _onde os manteve_ – desejando tocá-los a qualquer custo. Nunca havia se sentido daquela forma, aquilo era novo para ele, afinal, ninguém nunca tinha o visto e muito menos se relacionado consigo. Ele agora conseguia entender que aquela garota era realmente especial, era tudo o que havia desejado por tantos anos de solidão – sua alma gêmea.

"_Jack, você está bem?" –_ perguntou ela novamente, hesitante, temendo que o rapaz tivesse se machucado.

"_Nunca estive tão bem." _– as orbes cristalinas fixaram-se novamente nas da jovem e ele agora erguia o tronco, aproximando os lábios dos dela.

"_J-Jack... O que..." – _ela mal conseguiu formular uma pergunta conforme os lábios dele se aproximavam dos próprios, sentindo o coração bater tão fora de controle que temia que este saísse pela boca.

"_Shh."_ – sussurrou em um pedido para ela, finalmente cerrando as pálpebras.

Elsa entendeu o que viria a seguir, tentando controlar os tão descontrolados batimentos cardíacos, sem sucesso. Ela cerrou as pálpebras, aproximando o rosto contra o do rapaz enquanto mantinha ambas as mãos pousadas sob o peito do mesmo. Os lábios finalmente se tocaram e ambos permaneceram naquela posição até que Jack resolveu agir. A língua dele invadiu a boca da jovem calmamente, como se ele estivesse apreciando o gosto dela. Vasculhou cada parte de sua boca até encontrar a língua dela – forçando estas a se entrelaçarem, fazendo com que ambos mergulhassem em um sufocante beijo.

Jack pousou uma de suas mãos contra a delicada face da jovem rainha, acariciando-a delicadamente enquanto ambos experimentavam aquela nova sensação, tão viciante. Ela pressionou os dedos contra o peito do maior, deslizando-os de encontro as suas madeixas, acariciando-as gentilmente. O beijo logo foi interrompido por batidas na porta principal que ecoaram por todos os cômodos, fazendo com que a loira afastasse os lábios dos do albino imediatamente, erguendo o tronco na direção das escadas, alarmada.

"_Elsa? Sou eu, Anna."_

A voz familiar de sua irmã ecoou rapidamente pelos corredores e Elsa desvilhenciou dos braços do rapaz, sussurrando a este, aflita.

"_**Dammit!**__**It's Anna! **__O que ela iria dizer se me visse assim com você?"_

Jack se sentou no assoalho e um largo sorriso travesso se formou nos lábios, inebriado pelo beijo tão sufocante e arrebatador.

"_Que eu tenho sorte?"_

"_Ora, Jack!" – _Ela bagunçou as madeixas do rapaz enquanto ria baixinho, ainda tão acanhada –_ "Eu vou falar com ela, tá bem? Por favor, não saia daqui. Volto logo." – _ela selou os lábios do rapaz rapidamente, levando-se de imediato e correndo na direção da escadaria de gelo.

"_Estarei bem aqui, __**your majesty**__." _– ele enlargueceu o sorriso após os lábios macios e delicados de Elsa tocar os próprios, sentindo-se tão completo.

Elsa desceu as escadas rapidamente até o encontro com a irmã no salão do palácio de gelo enquanto Jack permaneceu no salão a espera desta, ainda inebriado pelo beijo. Porém o que ele menos poderia imaginar era que uma força maior – talvez a maior de todas - estava lhe chamando naquele exato momento e isso estragaria seu momento com a bela jovem, sua tão doce Elsa.


End file.
